<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>where the sky and the earth are tangled by minhobbit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206978">where the sky and the earth are tangled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhobbit/pseuds/minhobbit'>minhobbit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhobbit/pseuds/minhobbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment both Kings looked down from their thrones and saw the gorgeous stranger waltzing into the room, they knew there was something special about him. After countless nights of sharing their bed with others, in an attempt to find their missing piece, Park Jaehyung and Park Sungjin felt a tight ball of tension pressing to their lower bellies when the silver-haired man looked up at them  — kneeling on the pristine floor of the throne room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Sungjin, Park Jaehyung | Jae/Park Sungjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>where the sky and the earth are tangled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, hello there! This was going to stay in my DMs forever. But Jan convinced me to post it (along with my next one). Not gonna lie, it's the first time I'm comfortable enough with a threesome I've written to post it. So, yeah. If you all like it, I may go back and work on some others I have written down (but haven't edited, this isn't even my first SungBriJae lol).</p><p>Apart from that, enjoy this, I guess?<br/>I'm pretty sure I took the title from Taemin's "Sexuality" lyrics.</p><p>See ya.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Jaehyung, the sole heir to the throne had decided to marry Park Sungjin, one of the last unmarried Dukes left, the whole country celebrated. Finally, someone had snatched away the heart of their precious Golden Prince. Jaehyung was a free spirit. Always out on the streets of the main town, talking to the vendors, gifting flowers to little girls, holding newborns. He was born to be the next King. His parents knew it from the moment he pronounced his first word: “crown”. </p><p> </p><p>On the contrary, former Duke Sungjin, was a shadow in the nights of the royals. His mother, always keen on mingling with the cream of the crop, insisted on him attending every single gala. He always did, albeit begrudgingly. He’d stay in the far behind, back pressed to the wall as he saw the glitz and glamour of the first hours slowly becoming full of distrust and filth. He despised having to be polite and accommodating to the other aristocrats. They were all insufferable. </p><p> </p><p>However, the only royal he didn’t hate was the most important one. Park Jaehyung’s sole existence made the Dark Duke’s life more bearable. The Crown Prince was full of joy and always offered a gentle smile. No one could hate him. He was a beacon of sunlight and happiness. Perhaps, a little bit deeper than the first layer of his public persona, he just was a little bit repressed. Yes, the prince could do everything he wanted. Everything but being free. He intended on running away at least once a year. And Sungjin was always there to stop him. </p><p> </p><p>Slowly, their routine of the prince in distress and knight in shining armor paled upon the sight of their adultness. They were no longer awkward gangly teens sneaking out of posh parties to throw stones at the lake. Their nights together that once were full of laughter and stupid jokes, became full of incomprehensible words whispered amidst the clash of bodies. Jaehyung began wearing a gold anklet with a raven on it, and Sungjin wore a ring with a canary. Their little secret until they were able to marry and Jaehyung’s parents could retire to one of the other family estates. </p><p> </p><p>Even after having tried everything (and everyone) in their power to feel complete, the Kings still felt just half-done. That’s why, when the Prince from a faraway country, dressed in the most outrageous fashion and makeup walked into the throne room with other guests, they only had to share a single touch to communicate their message to each other.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “This is the one”.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>His name is Kang Younghyun. He speaks many languages and is said to have an even more skilled tongue. He is the heir to his own throne but since his younger sister has been betrothed, he is always traveling around the world and meeting new people. He acts like some sort of diplomat for his country as well, that’s why he was sent to this one on that occasion. </p><p> </p><p>Beautiful silver hair always slicked back as he proudly wears a bejeweled cross earring on his left ear — a gift from Mom and Dad when he first went away to explore. Mesmerizing light brown eyes looking up at the Kings. If one were to look at them under the sun, one would feel as if they were melting away like liquid gold. Being described as “so sharp, some maids shudder when he looks at them”. Although that could be due to the fact that he is disgustingly handsome. </p><p> </p><p>For anyone who hadn’t met him before, the Prince could appear as the picture-perfect royal playboy. That would be completely incorrect, though. Prince Younghyun is only interested in socializing and gathering information about cultures. He wishes to meet people because of what he can learn from them. Not a party person, either. He prefers a nice conversation rather than awkward waltzing with some stranger heiress. </p><p> </p><p>When he first arrived at the palace where the Kings live, he was advised not to lay his eyes upon the crowned heir of the country, Park Jaehyung; the elder king. According to the rumors, he is so breathtakingly beautiful, everyone falls at his feet upon meeting him. He steals their breath away as if he were pressing one of his precious hands on their necks. Also, he’s so spoiled, he always gets whoever he wants into his (and his husband’s) chambers.</p><p> </p><p>Some other rumors were less nice about him and said he is plainly a nymphomaniac. He and his husband, Park Sungjin, keep bringing people inside their bed because King Jae is insatiable and can never get enough. Younghyun quirked a brow at those last sayings. Who the heck cares what the royals do behind closed doors? He felt acutely bothered by those rumors.</p><p> </p><p>Nevertheless, when Younghyun stepped into the throne room and saw both kings in front of him, his throat went dry. The rumors didn’t pay Jae any justice. He was more than beautiful. He was an angel in human’s clothing. His visage was so delicate that it looked like it was painted by the most skilled artist. His lips appeared to be a pair of pink petals. And his long frame made him look even more ethereal. Younghyun almost fell on his knees for him. Jaehyung was a vision.</p><p> </p><p>What the rumors never addressed was how equally good looking King Sungjin was. His strong eyebrows gave his face a stern look but you could see the stars on his beady eyes. His short dark hair was combed just barely, to give him a natural look. His right hand was firmly placed on King Jaehyung’s thigh. Jaehyung was wearing all white and Sungjin all black. Both with golden rivets and decor on their attires. Suddenly, Younghyun felt minuscule. </p><p> </p><p>What wasn’t said either was how both Kings were also amazed by the sight of the foreigner in front of them. Younghyun and his curvy body, dressed in crispy clothing. He was all colors, very traditional for his country, whereas Sungjin and Jae’s was monotone and almost black and white. The Kings gave each other a knowing look. No one could ever guess what their signs meant. It was a secret language they taught each other over the years and the countless nights spent both in clandestinity and marriage.</p><p> </p><p>To be completely fair, what was discussed in the throne room was of no interest to any of the three gorgeous men. Jaehyung kept licking his plump lips and pressing his slender thighs together as he looked at his handsome husband talking in his “serious voice” to Younghyun. Whereas, Younghyun kept looking back and forth between the two kings, appreciating the sturdiness in Sungjin’s frame and the delicate lines on Jaehyung. Sungjin, on the other hand, very discreetly thought of everything he desired to have both men do in his bed chambers. His mouth was watering at the steamy images. </p><p> </p><p>Sadly, the tension in the room was soon cut when Younghyun had to leave for other affairs he had around town. As he was staying in the palace, he bid goodbye to the Royals with a bow and moved to do his own errands. He felt his breathing normalizing once he was out of the sight of the two men. He quickly slapped his own cheeks to regain his grip and exited the castle. </p><p> </p><p>Once he was out of the throne room, along with the servants, Jaehyung climbed atop his husband and began kissing his neck. Sungjin chuckled deeply and pressed a hand to his husband’s nape, “Ah, ah. What have we said about your exhibitionist tendencies, My Love?”. </p><p> </p><p>Jaehyung pouts but continues making blossoms on his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“I apologize, My Heart. I just ... Did you see him? Prince Younghyun? Heavens... He—” a kiss cut him short as Sungjin slipped his hands underneath Jaehyung’s robes and began fondling him. </p><p> </p><p>“I know... I have eyes, you know?” chuckles Sungjin. “I get what you mean, My Love. But we must play our cards right. Prince Kang mustn’t be an easy man. He is well respected and liked amongst many. We must be careful...” he says and he unbuttons Jae’s shirt “And quiet as mice. You understand, Jaehyung-ah?”</p><p> </p><p>The blond King nods meekly and shimmies off his trousers, being left in nothing but his birthday suit. Sungjin smirks and clicks his tongue, “I recall telling you to wear underwear, My Love. Why is it then that you decided against doing so? Were you planning on riling me up, again?”</p><p> </p><p>The inherited King giggles and stealthily unzips his husband’s trousers.</p><p> </p><p> “I just thought... My King... The king of my heart must have easy access... All the time... Whenever he wants. Don’t you agree, My Heart?” Jaehyung says, fluttering his eyelashes prettily as he shamelessly rubs the tip of Sungjin’s member against his rosy rim. </p><p>Sungjin all but groans as he stops his husband from going further by grabbing his waist with his arm and kissing him fiercely. Jaehyung whimpers and tries to roll his hips to tempt Sungjin, but he should know better. His husband has the resolve of a rock. And he never cracks down even when Jae pulls out his best tricks.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen to me, my beautiful angel,” says Sungjin against Jaehyung’s lips “Don't you want the pretty Prince in our bed?” He asks and Jaehyung nods pathetically fast “Well, then we must save your stamina for that, My Love. Don’t worry. I’ll have him in our chambers by the time you wake up from your nap. Come on... Let’s get you to your fluffy bed” he says picking him up and moving the King to his resting spot.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>✰✰✰</p><p> </p><p>A few hours later, when Prince Younghyun comes back from his errands, his luggage has been moved to a different part of the state. Due to his curious nature, he discovers this wing of it has fewer servants and more stoic guards. It also seems quieter and bigger than the one he visited before. </p><p> </p><p>“This must be the wing where the Kings stay but... Why was I moved here? The guests were on the other side...” he mumbles to himself as he takes a warm bath filled with rose milk and honey.</p><p> </p><p>He hasn’t had the time to study his bedroom before, so after putting on his favorite red robe, and messily brushing his wet hair, he walks around the lavish chamber. Younghyun finds it odd how everything seems to be in monotonous colors; gray, white, copper, black. It’s elegant, for sure. But he is used to the vibrant fabrics and rooms from his home place.</p><p> </p><p>He pushes a bejeweled door and is met with an even bigger and fancy room. The fluffiest dark red, almost burgundy, bed placed in the middle of it. A dozen of gold-rimmed mirrors surround the sleeping place. White curtains that are pretty thick to even let the sunlight go through. And on the velvety duvet, almost completely naked if not for a soft pale satin sheet, rests the beautiful blond King. His eyes are closed and his chest goes up and down. The sunset behind him as he sleeps soundly. Younghyun can only see his backside since he is sleeping on his chest. But he feels the urge of biting into his lip. King Jaehyung is a dream. A fantasy. He mustn’t engage in it. He should know better than to commit sin as great as that one. </p><p> </p><p>Younghyun, if anything, is still a mere human, so he keeps staring at that gorgeous, seemingly unblemished body on the bed. He moves a bit closer so he can try to see the sleeping beauty in all his glory. Jaehyung stirs in his sleep and opens his eyes slowly just when Younghyun is in his sight range. The Prince stills every muscle on his body. God. To be caught while ogling a monarch. How the press will have a field day with that headline.</p><p> </p><p>He quickly tries to look for words to apologize to the King, “Your Majesty, I’m deeply sorry I—“</p><p>The King giggles ever so softly. The sound of his melodic laugh is like opium for Younghyun’s brain. He wants to get high off of it. Jaehyung stretches his long limbs and sits sideways on the bed. His chest is completely uncovered. The satin sheet still protects his most private parts. Parts of his blond heart sticking up in different directions from the pillow.</p><p> </p><p>“For what? For staring at me while I sleep naked or for undressing me with your eyes at the throne room?” Jaehyung asks, his usual high-pitched voice now deepened by the nap he took.</p><p> </p><p>Younghyun is looking for ways to flee from there — the room, the palace, the country. He’s so embarrassed the actual King caught him ogling him. God. He is so dead. His mother and father will have to glue him together when they bury him if what he has heard about Sungjin’s icy wrath is true. </p><p> </p><p>“My King, I am sorry for being so disrespectful to you tonight... I didn’t intend on—“</p><p> </p><p>King Jaehyung’s petal lips, that pretty rosy mouth, became pressed to Younghyun’s chapped ones. The King hummed appreciatively as he moved his lips against the Prince’s, trying to lick into his mouth. Jaehyung’s big elegant fingers take hold of Younghyun’s silver hair as he kisses him messily. The King almost mewled to the touch. He is so weak to kisses. Sungjin exploits that trait so much, sometimes Jaehyung’s mouth becomes chapped just from their make-out sessions.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm. It is no fun if you don’t kiss me back, Prince Kang” mutters Jaehyung, his cheeks a little flushed “Don’t you want me? Look here...” he instructs as he moves away the last piece covering his nudity; the satin sheet. “Don’t you want to be between my legs? They’re so soft. I use lavender oil every day to keep my skin hydrated for my dear Heart. He enjoys it so much... Perhaps you will as well? Don’t you want to touch me, Prince Kang?” Jaehyung continues, his lips dangerously close to Younghyun’s again when the sound of the main door closing makes them both look at the newcomer.</p><p> </p><p>“Jaehyung... Don’t scare him like that. Poor kid looks so pale. Did you see a ghost, Prince Kang?” Asks Sungjin, stepping into the room, still wearing his royal outfit. </p><p> </p><p>Jaehyung’s whine is not ignored by the two men, but Sungjin is already too amused to mention it and Younghyun is too overwhelmed. </p><p> </p><p>“I... I...” mumbles Younghyun, looking at both Kings.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyung coos as he lays on his chest, giggling when he sees Younghyun fumbling with his words.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you excelled in conversation matters, Prince Kang? We want to chat with you... Horizontally. Here in this bed. Minus the chatting?” He says with a tilt of his blonde head and Sungjin hearty laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“My Love... Let me do the talking. Poor Prince Younghyun must think you’ve gone mad” he says, walking next to the confused Prince, who looks at him with frightened eyes. “We want to invite you to our bed. You must be into both of us or there is no deal. So, sadly, you must deal with me as well. I’m sorry about that one”.</p><p> </p><p>“Your Highness, I don’t think...” starts Younghyun, still not sure of what he wants to say when Jae whines.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, don’t reject us? I don’t take rejection in a nice way. See, I was an only child. I was so spoilt, I can’t take a no for an answer or I will throw a huge tantrum... “ advises Jae, a devilish smile on his angel-like face.</p><p> </p><p>Sungjin tuts and sits on the bed, next to his husband, placing a hand on his lower back and kissing his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be pushy, My Love. Prince Kang has every right in the world to refuse to sleep with us” he assures his pretty husband, who merely pouts “You can say no, Prince Kang. We understand. And I’m deeply sorry if it’s because of me... I know Jaehyung is the eye candy in this room” he tells Younghyun, looking at him straight in the eye.</p><p> </p><p>Younghyun takes a deep breath. His mind is overwhelmed with such an amount of information right now. But he is sure of one thing. He is feeling something that is not only respect for both monarchs. He bites his lip before saying anything. His fox-like eyes quickly scan Sungjin’s frame. How could anyone reject him?</p><p> </p><p>“Your Majesties... I... I desire you” he answers, his voice faltering a bit in the end of the sentence “Both of you” he adds, looking into Sungjin’s starry eyes. “However, I don’t know if I’m deserving enough of such attention from you. I can simply offer you my mouth or any part of my body you want. I am not deserving of any pleasure, your Majesties” concludes Younghyun, looking at the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Sungjin clicks his tongue and grabs Younghyun’s chin with his sturdy hand. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re deserving of everything in this world, Kang Younghyun” he says, his raspy voice sending shivers through Younghyun’s spine “We desire you as well. We want you to have a pleasurable time here. In our bed. With us. Will you?”</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyung places his elegant hand on Younghyun’s shoulder and smiles softly. His pretty almond eyes give him a youthful look. Younghyun melts at both the sight and words from the Kings. He sighs before answering positively. Hands trembling a bit as he moves his arms to hug himself. </p><p> </p><p>“Take me, your Majesties. I’m yours to serve” he declares and Jaehyung shakes his head before answering, “Ours to praise and cherish, you mean, Younghyun”.</p><p> </p><p>In the blink of an eye, Younghyun finds himself pressed in between two hot bodies. On his front, the dark King, Sungjin, fiercely marking his chest and thighs with his mouth. The man treats his body with such care but, at the same time, bites the blossoms with such eagerness, Younghyun moans out each time. On his back, the golden King, Jaehyung, who was already naked when this all began, is kissing his neck with such tenderness. His big hands are pressing onto Younghyun’s dark nipples. Neither of them bothered to take Younghyun’s robe completely off. They just moved it to the side to their convenience.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Your Majesties!” moans out Younghyun, silver strands of hair falling over his vulpine eyes. Sungjin groans and moves the hair away from that lovely bronzed face. He wants to engrave into his brain every gesture and frown from the gorgeous lively prince.</p><p> </p><p>“Just Jae is okay, Younghyunnie” giggles Jaehyung on his ear before sucking behind it “You smell so good. Honey, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Sungjin moves away from Younghyun’s inner thighs for a second and shakes his head. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s rose milk, isn’t it, Prince Kang?” He asks, caressing Younghyun’s cheek gently “You taste just like it... You even used it down there. I could smell it while kissing your lovely supple thighs”.</p><p> </p><p>Younghyun nods, he doesn’t even know what for. Jaehyung giggles on his ear again and traces invisible figures on his bronzed skin. </p><p> </p><p>“Let me suck you off, Younghyunnie...” he asks, and Sungjin smirks. </p><p> </p><p>“My Love. Remember to ask for stuff. No dictating it, asking” Sungjin says in between chuckles “Is it okay with you, Prince Kang?” He asks.</p><p> </p><p>Younghyun bends down and steals a quick kiss from Sungjin’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Younghyun, my name is Younghyun. Your Majesty... “ he adds, smiling softly “And you can do whatever you want to me”.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyung smiles and switches places with his husband, now kneeling in between Younghyun’s parted legs. He licks his lips sinfully before going over the blossoms Sungjin just did on that bronzed skin.</p><p> </p><p>“So pretty...” he praises and Younghyun whimpers, feeling the hard cloth of Sungjin’s attire against his naked form. </p><p> </p><p>“Y-Your Majesty!” Cries out Younghyun once again, arching his back prettily “If you want to take me in your mouth, I’d be blessed!” </p><p> </p><p>Jaehyung giggles and looks up to the young prince. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be the one blessed when you finally put this,” he says holding Younghyun’s manhood in his pale hand “Inside me, Younghyunnie” he concludes before engulfing half of it, his mouth taking him perfectly.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyung starts bobbing his head up and down, little streaks of saliva dripping from his plush lips. Younghyun doesn’t even know where to place his hands and Sungjin tenderly holds them in his and kisses them quietly. The man is so warm against Younghyun’s back.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d tell you to pull at his hair only if you want to rile him up... He is a bit of a masochist” Sungjin jokes and kisses his shoulder “May I ask if this is your first time with a male, Younghyun?” He asks.</p><p> </p><p>Younghyun blushes heavily. No, it isn’t. He is no stranger to the pleasures of the flesh. But he’s long distanced from it. Things went south when he trusted a foreigner to keep quiet about their entanglements and the man decided to publish a book about it. Younghyun vowed against having sex for pleasure until he got married. Or so he had thought, until now. </p><p> </p><p>“No, my Lord. I am no virgin. I know how to take a cock” Younghyun answers and he surprises himself with his boldness. “I mean...”</p><p> </p><p>Sungjin laughs heartily, his eyes becoming beautiful crescent moons. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, and here I thought Jaehyung was the only filthy-mouthed beauty in this room” he teases and kisses Younghyun’s parted lips “I was only asking to make sure you were still comfortable, Younghyun. We wouldn’t want to hurt you. Tell us if it feels wrong at any point...” he asks and Younghyun nods obediently.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyung lets Younghyun’s dick fall out with a pop and he licks the precum staining his lips. He climbs on top of the prince and rubs his ass on his clothed manhood. Sungjin laughs and pulls Jaehyung away from the younger. The blond pouts and gives his husband his best recreation of puppy eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“My Love... Don’t scare the prince'' he says again and kisses Jaehyung’s lips. The kiss quickly heats up and becomes deep, with Sungjin tilting Jaehyung’s head as he explores the taste of Younghyun inside his mouth. They break the kiss off and a trail of drool keeps hanging in between their panting mouths. “Heavens... He does taste like rose milk and honey... Fuck. Younghyun'' he says before grabbing the Prince by the jaw and fiercely claiming his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Sungjin places Younghyun over his body, making the younger straddle him with such ease, his body longing for the other. Jaehyung stays perched to Younghyun’s back, kissing whatever skin he can reach as he stealthily brings the rose oil closer to their bodies, coating his long fingers with it.</p><p> </p><p>“Your Majesty—“</p><p> </p><p>“Sungjin. Say it” instructs the dark King, smiling gently “It would sound too arousing on your lips. Please, Younghyun” he pleads and kisses his forehead “Say it for me. «Please, Sungjin»...”</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyung giggles behind Younghyun and starts caressing his supple bottom. He always wished he could have an ass like that on his own body. But he can definitely enjoy the sight of Younghyun’s. He kisses a trail from the nape to Younghyun’s tailbone.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Your... Sungjin... Please” Younghyun finally musters up, his eyes closed and his fingers digging into Sungjin’s shoulders “Please, please... Please...”</p><p> </p><p>Sungjin coos and caresses Younghyun’s lower lip with his thumb.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, pretty thing?”</p><p> </p><p>Younghyun opens his glassy eyes and bites his lip before asking, “Fuck me, please.”</p><p> </p><p>Sungjin chuckles and grabs both his asscheeks with force.</p><p> </p><p>“With pleasure... But you need to take care of our spoiled King Jae here...” he comments, making Younghyun look behind himself and see Jaehyung spreading himself wide open with his pretty fingers. The King is on all fours, his little bottom moving in incoherent figures as he reaches for his sweet spot.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, My Heart” says Jae, with his soft cheek pressed to the duvet “I should have been prepared since before Younghyunnie arrived here but—“ a sharp cry interrupts him “I was tired from my nap,” he says with a shy smile as he spreads his hole wider.</p><p> </p><p>Younghyun bites his lip. King Jaehyung looks like sin personified. An angel who was thrown away from Heaven for tempting every single soul there. A nymph who entices everyone with the flutter of his eyelashes. All while he still wears his beautiful fairy-like face. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, My Love. Keep going. You know how I enjoy it” Sungjin says, kissing Younghyun’s neck “Younghyun. When was the last time you... Had any type of intercourse? Would you need help with prepping?”</p><p> </p><p>Younghyun blushes and shakes his head. He can’t tell the King it’s been literally three years. He’d be embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I can do it myself, King Sungjin...” he says and surprises himself calling him that “I mean! Sungjin...”</p><p> </p><p>The King smirks and kisses the top of his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Be my guest. Show me your precious hole, Younghyun. I want to see it now”.</p><p> </p><p>Younghyun reaches behind himself and feels his hand being pulled away from him. He looks back to see when Jaehyung places the rose oil bottle on his hand, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Here you go, Younghyunnie. I also want to see your pretty hole all stretched out for Sungjin...”</p><p> </p><p>Feeling dizzier by the second, Younghyun coats his fingers in it and starts plunging inside himself. Surprisingly, it works like muscle memory. His own body remembers each carving, each ridge, he is panting in no time. He almost forgot he was in front of both Kings as he started riding his own three fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“Jae... Sungjin...” he moans out, lost into the sheer pleasure of his own moves “Someone... Fuck... Me?” He begs and Jaehyung mewls, cradling his face in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“I said what I wanted before... You will be inside of me, pretty prince” he says and kisses the corner of his mouth “Sungjinnie... Fuck us now?” Jaehyung asks, looking at his husband, who has now gotten rid of his royal clothing and is stroking himself leisurely.</p><p> </p><p>“As you wish, your Majesties” he teases and picks Younghyun up, leaving his back against his chest. “I’d love to see your face, pretty prince. But we have other ideas...”</p><p> </p><p>Younghyun is mildly confused by it but his troubled mind is eased when he feels the head of Sungjin’s cock probing at his rim. He hasn’t even properly seen him yet but he feels the girth. He is big. Very. His insides feel warm and fuzzy when the King pushes him down by the hips.</p><p> </p><p>“So tight... I can’t even... Heavens... Jaehyung... Get your present, My Love” he instructs the other King, closing his eyes as Younghyun finally is seated on his lap. All the way in.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyung straddles Younghyun’s lap and swiftly rubs his ass on the prince’s member. Younghyun whines from the sensation as Jae smoothly goes down on him, making his mind become goo.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyung sets the pace, rolling his hips expertly and looking directly into Younghyun’s wet vulpine eyes. The golden reflections of his own face make Jaehyung feel like a god. He kisses Younghyun’s cheeks and starts riding as he knows. That’s when Younghyun starts moving as well, by mere force, and when Sungjin begins thrusting up, always in sync with his husband’s movements.</p><p> </p><p>“Jae... Mmm... Sungjin” desperately cries Younghyun, his eyes half-lidded as he fucks and is fucked. Helpless between the two Kings, but enjoying it as if he is the one who is bound to be served. He throws his head back and it lands on Sungjin’s shoulder, who quickly adjusts it to make it more comfortable for him.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyung is now with his back on the mattress. Legs around Younghyun’s hips as he fiercely makes his thighs bounce up and down on the prince’s. His mouth distorted as he groans and whimpers mixtures of his lovers’ names.</p><p>“Sungjin... Hyunnie... My Heart... Show him... I want him to come... Inside me” Jaehyung whimpers, voice going high pitched with every thrust Younghyun manages to give.</p><p> </p><p>Younghyun quirks a brow.</p><p> </p><p>“S-Show me what?”</p><p> </p><p>Sungjin coos and kisses his shoulder before grabbing his chin and making him look up at the ceiling. There, the biggest, most expensive mirror he’s ever seen reflects the three bodies moving in a sinful symphony. Younghyun’s bent body in between the dainty King and his strong counterpart. Younghyun sees the lust in his own golden reflected eyes and can’t recognize himself when he starts crying out of pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>He is dizzy. Almost as if drunk in it. Sungjin begins kissing his neck and jaw, whispering soft “Our pretty prince... Don’t cry... You’re doing amazing. We’ve never come this fast before”.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyung nods in agreement as he reaches out to tangle his fingers and Younghyun’s. </p><p> </p><p>“Younghyun! Please... Fill me up? I wanna leak your rose milk and honey scent...” he begs and that sends Younghyun over the edge, making him spurt thick ropes of coming inside the golden King’s tightness. Sungjin, shortly after, comes with a raspy grunt inside the prince, cursing himself for not warning him before.</p><p> </p><p>With the three Royals tired and just barely in the afterglow, Younghyun falls to his side, although he is quickly caught by strong bronzed arms. Sungjin’s. He manages to see the sweet angelic face of King Jaehyung as he crawls towards them before falling asleep on top of a strong chest.</p><p> </p><p>When he wakes up, it is pretty dark in the night. He can’t tell if it’s ten in the evening or three in the morning. How will he go back to his room if he can’t feel his legs? He feels around the bed and dainty long fingers intertwine with his. Jae is spooning him as he is pressed to Sungjin’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Shhh... He is heavily sleepy but... Don’t move around too much either way” Jaehyung instructs. “Wanna talk? Do you have anything on your pretty mind?”</p><p> </p><p>Younghyun bites his own lip.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this... Only for tonight, my King?” He asks, his voice is meek and shy.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyung smiles and kisses his nape.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll talk about this in the morning with Sungjin. Alright, pretty prince?” He says and Younghyun quickly falls asleep again. “Good night, My Soul”.</p><p> </p><p>Many moons later, as Younghyun stares at the nightingale emblem in his gold necklace, limbs entangled in bronzed and pale ones, he recalls the first time Jaehyung ever called him like that, signaling the union of their three parts. The missing part of the puzzle finally at their home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some disclaimers/notes abt the characters in case you were wondering:<br/>-Jae is around 28<br/>-Sungjin is around 26-27<br/>-Brian is 24.<br/>- I don't plan on keeping writing this specific AU, so it's up to you what happens in the end, lol. (An excuse for my lazy way of tying the loose ends together, someone could argue...)</p><p>Catch me at my Twitter: jaesgemini. (I constantly go on/off private and it's very annoying and I apologize for it. u_u)</p><p>Bye! Stream Day6 (Even of Day) debut! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>